skyratesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ribeira Decimal Cabinet
Player Organizations The Factions * Red Faction * Green Faction * Blue Faction * Flight School * Pirate Faction Wings * 7th Street Capulets * Elite Azure Combat Corps * Skybrary Staff Characters The Big Three * Admiral Ignacious Fuseli * Voyager Lawrence Islo * Guildmistress Dasha Eltsina Historical Figures * Lord Gilbert * Captain Remy Sans-Barbe * Lucius Thorvald * Magnus * Admiral Svendheim * Verron Kadath * Emir Dalhoum * Levernius Fuseli * Linguini Fuseli Player Characters * a001 * Akia Tsume * Akumayo * Alonso Ribeira * Athrawes * Axel Nagant * Blade Skydancer * Borevich * Bouchie Topturner * Burrito Loco * Calvin November * Canid Glacium * Carmen Banana * Catrina Whitclaw * Cidane Merkle * Circle * Cecil Lancaster * Daniel "Diver Dan" Umi * Darkstar * Decimator * Deyo * Dodgson * Director Terin Nasmet * Editha * Edmund C. Fex * Ellington * EmoYoshi * Dr. Emmet Brown * Fenriq * Florick Wilco * Fox "Starfox" Allison * Grey Mortand * Gunnar Matheson * Jack Cross * John "Weasel" Dalway * Kaito * Kenisu Ichojari * Knappekat * Kyra * Lab Rat * Latrans Talbot * Lomondra * Luckie Tammatini * Luna Glacium * Mad Hatter * Mahmoth * Major Science * The March Hare * Marcus Cunningham * Mig * Moros * MrDolomite * Mutos * nehp * Nero Shade * Niklaas * Phedre Spitfire * Pierce N.V. Post * Pinkkitty * Prince Harris * Rarkre * Rimdar Klall * Sadistica * Schala Nicholson * Sildar * Sluor * Sharktooth * Springcat * Talon Karrde * Taricha * Tarlach * Tethran * Thistle * Unique Character * Valarauka * Verin Kastlevar * Yennit Alqaf * Yodo * Zabrak! Craft Player Flyable For a comparable, statistical list, see Planes Summary. Custom Builds * Stone-class Cetacea * Apollyon-class Hades * Hellfire-class Hades * Persephone-class Hades * Paradox MkII-class Loki * Locust-class Mantis * Berserker-class Marauder * M2 Wardog-class Mastiff * Angel-class Mk-ii * Archangel-class Mk-ii * Paradox-class Nova * Shooting Star-class Nova * Mako-class Requin * Osprey-class Seahawk * Model P-class Spectre * Wraith-class Spectre * Retritbution-class Vengeance * Vindication-class Vengeance Special * The Scarlet Blade * The Crimson Dawn * The Azure Wind * The Jade Whisperer * The Emerald Hammer * Goldfish * Unknown (X-36) * Mines Upgrades Skills * Afterburner * Airbrake * Barrel Roll * Black Market * Cartography * Combat Infamy * Crack Shot * Creative Storage * Cutthroat Business * Eagle Eye * Farm Mogul * Flight License * Fuel Efficiency * Gumption * Immelman * Industry Tycoon * Leadership * Loop * Luxury Schmuxury * Maneuver * Negotiation * Perception * Precision Fire * Salvage Operations * Sideslip * Skyland Trust * Smuggling * Split S * Tax Evasion * Trade License * Trade Prestige * Wingover Geography of Skytopia * Skytopia Skylands Central Core * Alpha 3 * Cidade * Echo * Getty * Jordan * Leng * Midgard * Sharif * Steppe * Tehras * Valvia Fuseli Region * Fuseli * New Hovlund * Shriebeck Islo Region * Alpha 5 * Earthbreach * Islo Eltsina Region * Aleut * Eltsina * Romeo Tortuga Drift * Alpha 1 * Alpha 4 * Isla di Pisa * Lhasa * Tinkspoit * Tortuga * Volstoy Arcadia Drift * Alpha 2 * Arcadia * Goldenrod * Gonk * Juliet * Kadath * Luz * Olio * Phillipia Outliers * Grottopolis * Uurwerk Lost Skylands * Noptis The Influence Game (Yes, this should turn into a table probably) (This needs filling in. Use the template for missions, and list what you get for the gold/inf values on cargo missions on the respective talk pages.) Missions General Game Info * About the Game * Alts * Crew * Deconstructing Crew * Titles * Developers * Error Messages * Dictionary of Skytopia * Player Species * In-Game Radio * ‎The Seven Deadly Sins of Skyrates * Radio Slash Functions Strategy Beginning Strategy * Quick Start Guide * FAQ * Flight * Hangar * Plane Guide * Skill Points Guide * Trading Tips and Hints * Combat Guide * Combat Levels and Bounty * Roleplay Guide Advanced Strategy * Diamond Convoy * Phantom Junker * Koi Pond * Skills * Upgrades * Combat Maneuvers * Advanced Roleplay Guide Skytopian Culture * First Hat * Grooze * November Expeditions * Spectria Crimsa * Language of Uurwerk History of Skytopia Timeline * Emergence * Unification * Kingdom of Magnus * Children of Magnus * Great War * Great Upheaval * Upheaval Wars * Earthbreach War * Principality Wars * Commonwealth of Skytopia * Guild War * Skytopian Civil War * Tortugan Upheaval * The Legacy Operation Miscellaneous * Commonwealth Armed Forces * Symposium of Free Ideas * United Factions Assembly Gameplay History * Old World * New World Skytopian Calendar * Birthday * The Grand Fireworks Extravaganza Educational Institutions * Flight School * Goldenrod College * Tortuga University (Go Fighting Sailfish!) * The Rocketeers * New Hovlund University Science of Skytopia * Unobtainium * Skystone * Communication Systems * Constellations of Skytopia Companies of Skytopia * Hoover Heavy Industries * Ellington Radio Network * Post Aviation * Raider Joe's * MacLeach Manufacturing * Cross Bounty Hunter Company Entertainment * Schellen * Pirate's Plunder * The Rotor and Prop Grimby * Skytopian Grimby Association Teams Players * Levernius Fuseli Skyrates Lore and Fiction * What To Do With a Drunken Skyrate * The Last Tortugan Skyrate * The SkyWriters' Guild * Percival Polonius and his Red Balloon * Black Faction Rising * Ode to Unobtanium * Old Man Of the Sky